Because I'm Lucky
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara is attacked at a crime scene. What happens and will she survive? I was bored so I started writing and this is what I came up with. Sorry I know the ending is a bit rushed. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CSI or any of the characters. This is from my imagination.

**Because I'm Lucky**

**Sara's P.O.V**

_OMG! He's going to do it. He's going to rape me and then kill me, just like he has done with 8 other women._

It's only been fifteen minutes since I split from Cath and Jim Brass, I wonder if they have realised that something is wrong. In this short space of time, I've been knocked unconscious, moved to an empty apartment, tied to a bed and stripped down to my underwear. I'm feeling dazed and I can't seem to find my voice, my throat feels raw and dry. I have no idea what fumes I'm breathing in to cause this.

_Oh God Gil. I need him to understand how much I love him, before it's too late._

I start rubbing and twisting my wedding ring, in hope that he can feel me telling him how much I love him.

A noise from outside startles me and I start to shake as the door opens and a tall, well built man, around forty years old, makes his way towards me with a smile born from evil across his face. He sits down next to where I'm tied up and smiles. "Hi there beautiful." he says as he reaches over to touch me, gently trailing his finger along my jaw line.

"Don't touch me." I choke out, barely audible.

"Baby, don't be like that. You're going to have to get used to my touch. At least for a little while." he says as he shifts from his seat to straddle me. He trails his hands all over my body, touching the most intimate of places. Places that only my husband has a right to touch. I try to scream out but I'm finding it hard to breathe, let alone scream.

"Please." I whisper. "Just kill me and get it over with. I don't want you to be my last." I whisper and a sob escapes from my throat. He ignores my plea and gently lifts my shoulders so that he can unclasp my bra, I start to struggle against him but he's not phased by this. He let's go of me, reaches over to the bedside table and produces a pair of scissors. As I squeeze my eyes closed and wait for the blades to plunge into my heart, I hear a quick, sharp snip. He's cut my bra off me and he's starting to trail his rough hands over me again. I let my mind go blank, since I can't fight him off me I just lay there and will for help to arrive. My mind wanders to my wedding day, the best day of my entire life. I'd never felt so loved, so special or so...lucky.

I'm not sure how long I zoned out for but I hear my name being called and it rouses me back to this awful reality. I open my eyes, just in time to see my attacker jump through the window out onto the fire escape. I take a deep breath and open my mouth, "Help!" I manage to shout. The door to the bedroom is kicked open and Brass runs in. He stops abruptly and stares at my almost naked body on the bed. He's not staring in a perverted way, it's more like a 'My God Sara, what has he done to you?' kind of way. He looks from me to the open window and back to me again. "Go, go." I shout. He takes off towards the window, quickly stopping to throw a blanket over me when Cath runs in.

"OMG! Sara. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she shouts as she runs over to me and tries to calm my breathing.

"Untie me. Untie me now. Please Cath, untie me." I cry as she pulls a pair of scissors from her kit and starts to cut through the ties which are binding me to the bed. When I'm free, I start sobbing and she wraps her arms around me. We hear some yelling and a gunshot, the noise pulls me from my trance and I leap up. I find my clothes neatly folded on a chair in the corner and start to get dressed. Without saying a word, I pull out my car keys and take off running. I can hear Cath shouting my name as she follows close behind me.

"Sara stop." she shouts. "You're in no fit state to drive." she cries.

"I can't be here. I just can't." I scream as I jump in the car and start the engine.

"Shit." I hear Cath shout as I speed away, leaving her stranded. She'll have to grab a ride with Brass I look through the rear view mirror and see her pull out her phone.

I'm driving home, way over the speed limit. I'll be surprised if I don't get a speeding tick or a few points on my licence. I'm trying my hardest not to breakdown, I can't lose focus. Not yet, not while I'm driving. My phone rings for most of the twenty minute ride home but I ignore it and let it go to voicemail. Eventually I arrive home, my legs feel jelly as I step from my car and run into the house. I dart up the stairs and into the bathroom, I fall to my knees in front of the toilet bowl and start being violently sick. A few minutes later, to weak to move, I curl up on the cold tile floor and sob.

**Grissom's P.O.V **

"Hey Nick? Would you mind running out to my car and grabbing my kit please?" I ask.

"Sure boss." he replies.

I start to look around the bedroom for any major evidence of murder. I'm just about to check a mark on the carpet, a mark that looks like fresh blood, when my phone rings.

"Hey Cath. What's up?" I answer.

"Gil..." she says, her voice full of despair.

In that moment, I just know something has happened to Sara. I feel the colour drain from my face and I feel light headed. "Cath, what's happened?" I ask, unable to stop my voice from shaking. I listen carefully for a few seconds while she quickly explains what's happened.

"Gil...I think she might have been sexually assaulted." she whispers. A sharp shooting pain runs through my heart, causing my step to falter. I run down the stairs and out of the front door, crashing straight into Nick.

"Boss?" he asks.

"Sara." I say as I reach out to snatch my keys off him. I jump in the car, start the engine and speed away, leaving Nick watching me gobsmacked.

_Oh no, no, no. Not my Sara, Not my beautiful wife Sara. I'll kill him if he's touched her. I'll kill him if I see him at the station. What right does he have to look at my wife. To violate her like that._

I arrive home ten minutes later and I scream out her name as I run through the house. My heart stops when I reach the bathroom. There, curled up on the floor is Sara, breaking her heart and struggling to breathe. "Sara..." I whisper as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. _Gil, don't cry. You need to be strong for Sara._

"Gil...I..." she cries as she reaches out for me. I quickly move over to her, I'm just about to pull her into my arms but I hesitate, she might be scared and she might not want to be touched. "Hold me." she whispers, so quietly I barely hear her. I softly wrap her in my arms and let her cry into me. I finally allowing my tears to spill.

We spend about half an hour holding each other and rocking back and forth on the bathroom floor when I feel Sara shivering. I pick her up and carry her to the bed, her body goes limp in my arms as she wraps her arms around my neck. She looks so exhausted from crying. I'm careful not to touch her anywhere intimate as I lay her down and cover her with the quilt, I lay next to her but on top of the covers. My phones rings, I look at the caller and answer. It's Jim, he's worried about Sara. He tells me what he seen and what happened. He shot Sara's attacker and the medics pronounced him dead on arrival. When I feel Sara stir, I say goodbye to Jim and hang up.

"Gil..." she whispers, and I can't take it anymore.

"Honey...I don't want to make you re-live what happened earlier but...please can you tell me what happened? I need to know." I ask, biting back my tears.

"I...he knocked me out, put something over my mouth. I don't know what but it burned my throat, I couldn't shout. I tried, I promise you I tried but I couldn't. I woke up in a different apartment, in my underwear tied to a bed. I tried to free myself but I couldn't." she cries as she wraps her arms around me. "He touched me Gil. He touched me in places only you're allowed to touch. He cut my bra off and his hands...his hands were so rough. I didn't want him to touch me, I knew what was next. I begged him to kill me." she whispers. Hearing this makes my heart stop but I don't speak. I can't. "But he ignored me. I closed my eyes and remembered our wedding day, I was willing you to think of me at that moment, I needed you to know how much I love you. I thought I would never see you again. But then I heard my name called and Jim ran in. After that it's a bit of a blur until now."

"Sara..did he...were you...?" I stammer.

"No, but he was about to." she says.

"I'm so sorry honey. I should have been home sooner. I should have been there to protect you. I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's not your fault." she whispers. "Anyway I'm fine. What hurts the most is that I thought I would never see you again. That you'd close yourself away to what you used to be like. I love you so much, I can't bare to think of you hurting. That's what hurt me the most."

"Honey...you've been through an awful lot today, it's okay to admit that you're scared."

"That's the thing, I'm not scared. Yes I feel dirty and violated but...he wasn't inside me. He didn't rape me. I'm completely fine. I'm lucky, unlike his other 8 victims. At least the one's we know about."

"Sara...you are telling me the truth?" I ask.

"Honestly I'm fine. In fact...I'd better phone Cath and get back to work." she says as she starts to stand up.

"Oh no you don't." I say as I gently grab her arm and pull her back to me. "We're both off shift until tomorrow night. I'm going to take good care of you."

"Are you sure that's okay?" she smiles.

"Yes. I had Jim explain to Ecklie what happened and that I need to look after my wife."

"Oohh...I like the sound of that." she says as she reaches up to kiss me. "Honestly I'm fine Gil, stop worrying." she whines when she feels me tense up. "You can help me back to 100%. I fancy a hot shower. Care to join me? And yes...I'm sure. I promise I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable." she smiles as she pulls me up from the bed.

"I love you with all my heart Sara." I whisper.

"I love you too. So much." she replies. "I love you for loving me. I love you for always being there for me. I love you for making me happier than I ever thought I could be and I love you for being you. I know a lot of bad things have happened to me but...I'm lucky. I'm lucky in so many ways."

"I love you for all of the same reasons, plus many, many more. I'm the luck one Sara." I whisper.

"We're both lucky." she says and reaches up to kiss me.

**THE END**


End file.
